Boredom
by booknerd104
Summary: What happens when Jace is bored and everyone is busy?


"Jace! Will you please stop poking my face?!" Clary snapped. "I am trying to finish this painting."

"I could poke you somewhere else," Jace responded with a wink.

Rolling her eyes, Clary turned back to her masterpiece, well it would be a masterpiece if her annoying boyfriend would leave her alone for more than five minutes. Finally Clary decided it was time to bribe him.

"If you are a good boy and stop annoying me and go away for an hour, then I will play with you," she exhaled as if talking to a small child, and when Jace got bored it was exactly like dealing with a six year old.

"Promise?" Jace probed as he smirked at her.

"Out. Or you definitely won't be having THAT type of play time anytime soon" She said in a clipped voice as she pointed towards the door.

Eyes widening at her threat, Jace scurried out of the room. "Talk to ya later babe!" He yelled behind him.

"Well since Clary is busy I'll call Alex." Jace said aloud to himself.

Pulling out his cell, Jace quickly dialed his parabati's number.

"This is Alex."

"Hey bro! What's up?"

"Did you just call me bro?" Alex questioned in confusion.

"Yes but that's not the point. The point is that I'm bored and I need someone to entertain me."

"Well you will have to find some other source of entertainment for tonight. I promised Magnus that I would have a date night with him tonight since we hardly get to go out anymore with just the two of us."

"Darling who are you talking to," Magnus asked as he came out of the bathroom from fixing his hair.

"Oh it's just Jace wanting to hang out tonight because he is bored and Clary won't give him any." He said in amusement.

"Give the phone to me Darling, I'll talk to Jace while you finish getting ready."  
Alex looked down at his clothing in confusion, "But I am ready?"

"No you aren't, that sweater is hideous and has a whole in it. It would be fine for a regular night out, but tonight I have planned something special. Now, I left a nice blue button up on the bed for you to wear so hurry along or we will be late."

Rolling his eyes Alex handed the phone to his boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he headed towards the bedroom.

"I'll be out in five minutes," He yelled from the hallway.

"Alright Darling."

Turning his attention the phone Magnus prepared to deal with Jace.

"You listen and you listen good blondie," Magnus hissed into the phone. "I will NOT have you ruining my special night with Alexander! This is the first time in a month that we have been able to go out with just the two of us. If you so much as send a text to him tonight or even think his name, I will fill your room with ducks AND you won't be able to get it up for six months. Is that clear?!" There that should do it the warlock thought to himself.

Terrified and unable to answer, Jace quickly hung up the phone.

"That's what I thought," Magnus said to himself in satisfaction and turned around to go find his gorgeous boyfriend so that they could have a fabulous evening.

Mumbling under his breathe about stupid gay warlocks and stupid evil ducks, Jace walked down to Isabella's room.

"Izzy! I need a training partner!" Jace yelled as he barged into the room without knocking.

The sight that greeted his eyes would haunt him for an eternity, or three. Suddenly a thin, girly shriek filled the institution.

"JACE!" Isabella screamed. "Haven't you heard of knocking?!" She shouted as she tried to cover herself and Simon with a thin sheet that left nothing to the imagination.

"My eyes! My beautiful, precious, golden eyes!" He screamed while rubbing at his face.

All of a sudden Clary sprinted into the room with daggers in both hands.

"What is it? What happened?!" She asked in a panic voice as her eyes darted around the room.

"Oh Clary I'm blind! I'll never be able to see your beautiful face again!" Then as if something worse had occurred to him, Jace screamed "OH MY GOD I'LL NEVER BE ABEL TO SEE **MY** SEXY FACE AGAIN!" he cried in hysterics.

Rolling her eyes, Clary looked finally noticed the reason for Jace being so melodramatic.

"Oh shut up Jace. This wouldn't have happened if you had learned to knock!" Isabella huffed out.

Turning on her boyfriend, Clary hit his arm. "Jace what have I told you about knocking?"

"Oww! Why am I the one who is being hit?! I'm the one who is now scarred for life!" He said as he rubbed his arm. Damn that girl can hit for being so tiny.

Reaching up Clary grabbed Jace by the ear. "You are coming with me and we are having a long, detailed discussion about privacy. Oh, and you can forget "playtime" too."

"Baby oww! But baaaabyyy! Ow!" he cried out as he was dragged to their room.

"Don't you "Baby," me. You did this to yourself."

Jace decided then and there that he would take up a hobby so that he would never be bored again.


End file.
